A plurality of test system instruments, some of which may be signal sources and some of which may be measurement instruments, may be coupled to a device under test (DUT) for the purpose of stimulating and/or measuring characteristics of the DUT. However, prior to acquiring meaningful measurements from the DUT, a user must verify the operation of each of the instruments to which it is connected. That is, the user must verify that the signals generated by (or measurements produced by) each instrument can be trusted and are reliable. In the past, the user might have done this by writing a custom computer program. Writing the custom program might have taken hours or even days and, in the end, the program would not have been applicable to a different configuration of instruments. Further, the user might first have had to verify that a device under test was “known good”, and then couple and decouple leads of the instruments to the DUT during execution of the custom program.